play date (ryuichi x shuichi)
by sanickerz
Summary: ryuichi invites shuichi over for a playdate! :)


**PLAY DATE**

In the midst of spring, ''NITTLE GRASPER's'' vocal singer; ryuichi was walking along the halls of his workplace happily munching on a lollipop. Lost in the delicious flavor of cherry flavored lollipops, he saw his idol shuichi walking with his guitarist hiro.

''SHUICHI!~'' yelled ryuichi, pouncing on him and bringing both of them down, of course with ryuichi on top of shuichi.

''Oww! h-hey...ryuichi...''

''Shuichi! Have a play date with me and kumagoro Na no da!"

''Pl-play date?''

''Yes! We can play games, and eat cake and pocky, and games and more cake and pocky! Did I mention GAMES?!''

''Yes, yes, okay. When?''

''Tonight!''

''Okay. I'll be over at 7:00pm''

''YAYY! PLAY DATE! PLAY DATE!''

Ryuichi ran off screaming and giggling to go get things ready. Shuichi got up and dusted himself off. Hiro looked at him smiling.

''You okay?'' asked hiro

''Yeah... boy he just jumps out from nowhere!''

They laughed and continued walking, talking as they were before. After a while, shuichi said his goodbye to his friend and went home. When he got home, he packed a bag with some sleeping clothes. for he knew ryuichi would want him to spend the night...like always...so he packed his clothes, kissed yuki goodbye, got yelled at for kissing yuki goodbye, and ran off to ryuichi's place for their play date. About 30 minutes later he arrived at ryuichi's house. Ryuichi opened the door and once again pounced on shuichi.

''You came!'' he bounced

''Y-yes...oww!''

''Well don't just sit there! Come in, come in! Kumagoro just finished setting things up!''

Ryuichi grabbed shuichi's arm pulling him inside. He ran upstairs to his room, dropped shuichi's things off and ran back down.

''So! What do you want to do first? You want to play games then eat? Or eat then play games? OR we can just pig out and tire ourselves out!''

''U-um...I guess. Play games?''

''Yayy!''

Shuichi followed ryuichi to the living room where he had chips and sodas, snacks, board games, video games and a bunch of CD's.

''Um... ryuichi? Don't you think this is a lot for a play date?''

''NOT AT ALL! It's because it's a play date with _you_!'' smiled ryuichi.

Shuichi started to blush a light shade of pink at the comment. His idol, went through a whole bunch of stuff just for him? He was surprised really!

''Okay! Let's play~!''

For hours, they played. They danced, sung their favorite songs including their own, played board games where shuichi was surprised at how lucky ryuichi was, especially when they played black jack. Although shuichi was certain that ryuichi was cheating. Through-out it all, they had a great time. Later on they lay out on the floor watching comedy movies. They were originally on the couch but kept falling to the floor from laughing too much. In the end, they just decided to stay there. Shuichi was laughing to the point where he was crying and so was ryuichi. Ryuichi ceased his laughing and looked at shuichi playfully.

''Ryuichi?'' shuichi asked cautiously seeing the playful grin turn into a mischievous smile. Just as he was about to brush it off, ryuichi, once again, pounced on shuichi screaming.

''TICKLE FIGHT!''

Both singers rolled around on the floor, one on top of the other, until one was switched to the bottom to be tickled relentlessly.

''Ryuichi! St-stop it!'' laughed shuichi

''Stop what? Stop what?'' ryuichi teased

After several moments of intense tickling, ryuichi stopped, panting heavily and shuichi gasping for air. Ryuichi looked at him while he lay beneath him.

''Jeez... i can barely breathe...'' shuichi panted. shuichi looked up at ryuichi to see his childish-look gone and replaced with that rare face you got to see when syuichi was singing or having a serious moment.

''Shuichi...'' ryuichi looked him dead in the eyes.

''Hm? w-what's wrong?''

Ryuichi put his face closer to shuichi's where they were just breaths apart.

''R-ryuichi?''

Ryuichi lowered his head besides shuichi's ear and whispered

''Thanks for playing with me today, shuichi''

The sound of his voice was low and what seemed to be seductive and teasing, but shuichi liked it! He wanted so much to hear ryuichi say his name in that rare tone that it was driving him nuts! But atlas! As good as it seemed, and no matter how bad shuichi wanted to freeze time, ryuichi was back to being the cute, 5 year old minded kid he was.

''Ryuichi...''

''Hm? What's the matter with shuichi?'' he looked at him worriedly

''I-im going to go to bed. Getting kinda sleepy'' shuichi stuttered.

''Hmm...Okay! Kumagoro said he's getting tired too Na no da!''

Together they went upstairs where 2 futons were made next to each other. Shuichi started to undress slowly but was too distracted by ryuichi who was already half naked. Ryuichi looked at shuichi, giving him a wink before shuichi blushed and turned his head to look somewhere else.

''G-good night...''

''Goodnight, shuichi''

When the lights were off and both boys were in bed, shuichi couldn't sleep. Why was he feeling like this? Did he like ryuichi as more than just a friend? But then what about yuki? With all these thoughts running through his mind, he turned his head to the other side to be met with ryuichi's piercing stare.

''R-ryuichi? What...what are you doing?''

''Just getting comfy'' he said in his child-like manner. Ryuichi snuggled up to shuichi and quickly fell asleep. Shuichi, seeing the hopeless singer easily falling asleep decided that he might as well get some shut eye as well. Falling asleep with a smile on his face. When he was deep in his slumber, ryuichi opened both of his eyes and whispered.

''I love you, shuichi'' and fell asleep.

**THE END**

~ SANICKERZ (^-^)/

* * *

**ME: JESUS CHRIST! THIS! I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS IS! *CRIES* I KEPT STOPPING WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS STORY AND GOT WRITERS BLOCK- nah I was just lazy...but dear god! It's horrible! It was sooo much better in my head! Ugh! IT'S YOUR FAULT!**

**SHUICHI: oh GOD!**

**RYUICHI: eh!? WH-what's going on?!**

**SHUICHI: JUST RUN!**

**RYUICHI: RATE & REVIEW PLZ!**


End file.
